Draylle
|text1=Human |item2= |text2=Mahjarrat }} Draylle is a young man hailing from eastern Ardougne, the only son of a peasant couple now living near Camelot. He made his first appearance in the public eye in Al Kharid, serving in religious and political campaigns before leaving the land on the eve of a coup, appearing months later in Falador to now advocate for the just treatment of all religions. Both his personal training and tutelage under a man known as Plytheseus has made him an incredible sorcerer, capable of teleporting several people at a time, albeit lacking in physical combat. His participation in several battles on different sides and neutrality in the god battles has left his claim of no allegiance in good standing. Draylle currently has a home near Taverley, although he travels frequently among the major kingdoms searching for injustice. Physical and Emotional Physique Standing at approximately six feet and three inches tall, Draylle has a figure fit for a man who spends most of his time travelling. His frame is light, showing a perhaps less than average amount of muscle, but is contrasted by a trio of scars along his chest and another on his left forearm, with a visible one across his right cheek. Black hair goes down to his shoulders on most occasions, framing a plain face with brown eyes. Personality Over the years of his travels and training, Draylle has grown weary of the persecution rampant across the world. While in recent months he has tried to ensure justice is met, a history of conflict has left him with strained patience towards unruly troublemakers who show little hope of repentance. Biography Childhood and Adolescence Growing up in the forests near Ardougne, Draylle had a secluded childhood and adolescence, another peasant boy working to support his family. The first marked appearance of Draylle wouldn't occur until he was well into adulthood, far away from Ardougne. The first twenty years of his life are assumed to be the tedious workaday of peasants. Adulthood Living in the god-forsaken lands of the Kharidian desert, Draylle spent several years taking work where he could, which ultimately resulted in his association with a group of individuals led by a man called Nakula. After a successful campaign to recapture parts of the Kharidian Desert from Zamorakian pretenders, Draylle made his way to Taverley and began setting up a residence for himself, both as a base of operations and an escape from work. The Battle of Lumbridge Draylle partook in the Battle of Lumbridge on the side of Zamorak, determined to bring harm to both sides. Despite the forces of Zamorak being vastly outnumbered, they individually outperformed Saradomin's followers, and both sides took significant losses. A loss to Saradomin's followers and Zamorak himself, Draylle called it a victory. The Bird and the Beast When the time came to settle the score between Armadyl and Bandos, Draylle did not pick a side, instead letting minor gods squabble as they had always done while he traveled. A victory emerged for Draylle again as he and four other adventurers (excl) discovered an ancient relic in the ruins of Forinthry. Tuska Comes Draylle sided with Zamorak in the battle against Tuska, bringing the weakened god down with the help of Vorago, temporary champion of the Godless. He also assisted in the rebuilding efforts of Falador from the damage of the god's descent. The Invasion of Falador Shortly after conducting and finishing his expedition into the Kharidian Desert, Draylle traveled to Falador to amend the terms of a trade agreement signed between two clans. While in the lands around the city, the Black Knights of Zamorak lay their siege, and Draylle sided with the White Knights to maintain control of Falador. (Although his precise reasoning hasn't been explained, it is likely that as he is a diplomat first, a sudden power shift would suit his purposes poorly, leading to his involvement in a battle he has no side on.) When the siege was over, Draylle claimed his reward from the king and bid his farewell once again, amended trade agreement from the clan and gold from the king in hand. Present Day With the drama in Falador and Varrock in full swing once again, Draylle has spent much of his time in the distant city of Canifis, keeping beneath the attentions of werewolves and vampyre alike as he worked on his current project. Word arrived by messenger of a conflict brewing between clans in Ardougne however, bringing the diplomat back into play in the world of politics. Abilities Draylle possesses a formidable knowledge of magic, both from years of practice with the more commonplace spells of the socially-accepted spellbook, and three years of intense tuition and research into more forgotten methods. Although he technically has the knowledge required to be a necromancer, Draylle finds the practice distasteful and of questionable use. Years of hunting have also given him a good standing with the sword and bow, but he greatly prefers the power and versatility of his magic. If left without a choice, his preferred weaponry is two-handed blades and spears, or the shortbow. Years of hard work have also toned his body, although not visibly. He has an excellent hand at construction, pairing well with a mind for strategy, leaving him in a good position for military planning. Rumor has it he is also a capable chef. Trivia *He fought in the name of Zamorak against Tuska because the Godless nauseate him, Saradomin is a hypocrite, and Armadyl is a pigeon. *Draylle knows a mixture of spells from each of the three major spellbooks. *According to rumors, Draylle was once co-leader and diplomat of a Zarosian clan. *He suffers from a chronic stomach disease obtained in Menaphos. *He frequently debates whom he dislikes more; Armadyl or Zamorak. Category:Characters Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Mahjarrat